Castle on a Cloud
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: An evil emperor took everything from Sakura, even her real name. Now she is being forced to be his son's personal servant. The only thing keeping Sakura from losing hope is a lullaby and her belief of a Castle on a Cloud
1. Prologue

**Castle on a Cloud**

Prologue

Dialogue Key:

(ME)

_**Singing**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Lil LoveStar: Hello there. This is my latest story. I got the idea from a song from Little Orphan Anne, but it's not exactly like that.

Syaoran: You made me the bad guy!

Lil LoveStar: No I didn't, your father is though.

Sakura: And I'm just the little confused one?

Lil LoveStar: No… ON WITH THE STORY! RR

A baby started to cry, as if it knew what happened. 'How could anyone?' The baby's mother asked. "Because you're worth any crime." A dark voice said from behind her. The baby girl cried louder at the icy, dark voice. Her mother turned and looked face to face with what all the people of Japan, her country would call the devil himself.

"Y-you killed him?" She asked in a scared tone.

"Only to be with you Natasha." He said lazily. "You're the most beautiful creature in the world and I want you."

"You could get anyone to warm your bed." She spat.

"That's not all I want from you Natasha, I want you to be my wife."

"You're crazy if you think I'd be your wife Li."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that." Li snapped his fingers and his guards came forth. Natasha ran out the backdoor as they followed after her. The baby girl looked at her mother in question, having stopped crying to wonder what her mother was running from. As the silver moon came up and as the guards got closer every second, Natasha wondered what would happen if she were to lose her daughter and her freedom because of Li. Unable to truly see where she was going she rammed into something hard. She nearly fell when two arms held her tightly. "It's over Avalon, be my wife." Li said walking out of the shadows.

"No Sean, I will never be yours." She said boldly and brokenly.

"Well then I suppose that girl you have is yours? Guards!" The men around her were about to take the girl when Natasha yelled, "NO! Please!" She fell to her knees at the thought of losing her only daughter, since her son ran away when he was seven. And losing her daughter a year after would too much for her to handle as well as her husband's death. The only way she could see not losing her whole family was to, "I'll be yours, just don't kill her."

"Very well my sweet, but she can't stay in your care because of your insolence." Natasha's emerald eyes looked at him in fear as his words came to her ears, "I'll keep her with us in the palace though." "You may do what you wish with her now, but I'm taking her. And don't think of naming her right here and now." Natasha looked at the little bundle in her arms, her emerald colored eyes looking back and almost glowing with innocence. She rocked her lovingly and started to sing.

_**There is a Castle on a Cloud.**_

_**You can go there in your sleep. Aren't any doors where you can't creep. Not in your Castle on a Cloud.**_

_**There is a room full of toys; there are 100 boys and girls. No body shouts or talks too loud. Not in your Castle on a Cloud. I am there all in white, I hold and I sing a lullaby.**_

_**Remember me as I sing this song, remember Sakura I love you very much.**_

_**You know a place where no one's lost. You know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed.**_

_**Not in your Castle on a Cloud.**_

One of the guards slowly took the baby so it wouldn't cry. Before the baby was out of her arms Natasha magically put a key with a star on it around her neck and two stuffed animals were put in the baby's blankets so they wouldn't be seen. Natasha whispered to the animals, "Stay out of their sight and protect her, she's the new Mistress of the Cards." The animals nodded and hid. Sean looked at Natasha and said, "I hope you know that I'll rename her and you won't ever be able to see her again after tonight." Natasha gasped and started toward the girl as two guards pulled her away as she yelled, "SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it, I know it seems sad but it will get better. RR


	2. The Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl

Lil LoveStar: Hey this is chapter 1; hope you like RR always.

Sixteen years later that same night.

A girl with a black bandana and brown eyes looked up at the full moon and the clouds drifting under its glow. She looked down at the key she kept around her neck then back to the moon and sighed. "Cosette." Came a whisper that almost scared her. A boy her age came out of the shadows; he had midnight blue hair, with matching eyes that were behind a thin pair of glasses.

"Eriol? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"It's the children, they're all sobbing." "I can't calm them down."

"Ok, let's go." Cosette said following next to him. She remembered when she slept in that room and she remembered how much she wanted to cry everyday. But now at the age of sixteen she knew that she had to be strong for those around her. Eriol opened the door as they stepped into a very dark room. You could hear little sobs all over the room. Cosette looked at the little darlings with a sad look, "Ok, ok, shh now, calm down." She said softly. The youngest one, a girl, at the age of three stopped and looked at the voice. In the darkness she smiled at the voice and said, "Its Cosette." The other children, who were around the ages of 4-6 each stopped and looked at the sixteen-year-old standing over them. "Ok now, let's get some moonlight in here." She walked over to the large window and opened the curtain. The light from the moon brightened the room as she looked at the ten children in the room. They were all dirty, but all smiled at her. "Eriol, get me a warm washcloth." Eriol nodded and started off.

"Well now how are you all?" Cosette asked. She normally saw them everyday but today she hadn't.

"The emperor made us weed his gardens." A six-year-old boy with hazel colored eyes and scruffy blond hair pouted. Eriol came back with a washcloth in a bucket of warm, slightly soapy water. Cosette picked up the boy and wiped his arms and face and asked, "Didn't like that huh?"

"The emperor is a potty-head." The boy said.

"I don't think that's very nice Cory." Cosette said setting him down. She'd finished eight of the children when she came to the youngest and her favorite of them all. The little thing had long shiny turquoise hair in long pigtails and bangs on two sides of her forehead, not in the middle. Her eyes were a cute hot pink color. She also had two halves of a triangle on the middle of her forehead that came together as one. (She looks like Sasami from Tenchi) Cosette picked her up and asked, "What do you think of his highness?"

"Are you talk-ing bout the em-per-or?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie."

"Oh… well I did like the fa-act tha we got to play outside." She smiled innocently.

"You're too nice to everyone! Cosette she's too nice!" A girl at the age of six said. She had piercing sapphire eyes and dirty blond hair. Cosette shook her head at the child's remark and asked, "Do you like me Mia?"

"Yea I like you a lot Cosette." Mia said.

"Well I'm just like she is; I always try to find the good in anything or anyone. And she's younger than you all so don't yell at her for something that she naturally has." Mia put on a sad face at Cosette scolding her and told the three year old she was sorry. "Now I believe its time for bed, all of you."

"Sing us a song." The three-year-old said excitedly.

"You'd better hurry Cosette it's getting late." Eriol said. 'He's right and I shouldn't be here at this hour.' Cosette thought to herself. "But first tell me why were you all crying?" She asked tucking them into two beds, one for the girls and another for the boys.

"Is a cause it was dark." One of the other boys said.

"Yeah and we were scared that the em-per-or was gonna get us." The three year old said with a slight shake.

"Oh little Sasami." Cosette smiled as she sang

**_There is a Castle on a Cloud. I like to go there in my sleep._**

**_Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

**_There is a room that's full of toys; there are 100 boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

**_There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says Cosette I love you very much._**

**_I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries, crying at all is not allowed._**

**_Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

When she finished all of the children were fast asleep, most with smiles on there faces. The door opened, two guards, the emperor and his son came in. Cosette and Eriol didn't hear them until Sasami made a scared face in her sleep. "What was that horrible sound I heard?" The emperor yelled waking all the children. Both Eriol and Cosette gasped. Sasami started to cry because of the emperors yell. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sasami haven't I told you time and again that you should only cry when I hit you?" He was about to hit the now sobbing Sasami when Cosette came in front of her. "Cosette? So that was you who disturbed my rest, with that song of yours." He glared.

"My mother sang me that song when I was young." She declared. Sean glared at her as he grabbed her face and said behind gritted teeth, "What have I always told you?" Cosette struggled as his grip intensified, she said, "My mother never loved me."

"And?"

"And that she left me alone."

"And?"

"And you were so kind as to bring me into the palace under your care." Tears started welling in her eyes at saying her mother didn't love her.

"Don't forget what I taught you Cosette." He let go of her. She stopped crying and glared at his back. She knew her mother loved her. She remembered the night someone took her away from her mother, hearing her sing to her, hearing her yell a name at her. But for some reason she couldn't fully remember the song or the name, but she remembered parts of the song and made up her own words. If only she knew where her mother was. The emperor turned and said, "I hope I never hear that song from you Cosette. And as punishment you will become my son's personally servant." His son stepped forward as Cosette looked at him. He looked like his father, chestnut colored hair and amber eyes glaring at her, his glare was different from his father's though, it was worse. Sean pulled her forward toward his son, she fell face first at his feet.

"Do what you wish with her son, just don't kill her." Sean said annoyed as he and the guards left. Cosette looked up at the prince, the children all started to whimper and cry. The prince growled and said in a deep but cold voice, "Take care of them and I'll be back for you in the morning." He left as Eriol went over to Cosette and they both put the children back to sleep.

Lil LoveStar: Liked? RR and tell me plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz thanx.


	3. Being Syaoran’s personal servant and The...

Chapter 2: Being Syaoran's personal servant and The Secret behind the Brown Eyes

Lil LoveStar: Hi all Thank you for the reviews I loved all of them and for those of you who had questions they well be answered in this chapter.

The next morning as Cosette lay asleep in her bed. Her sheets came off her magically and she started to float out of her room. Normally in the palace the guards would have seen her. But at four in the morning the palace halls were bare. She floated up the stairs and to the end of the third floor hall. The last door opened to a large room with a green carpet, curtains and sheets (AN: Wonder whose room that is? ). She was very gently laid in the sheets. Three hours later Cosette awoke to find the prince standing over her. "What are you doing here?" She yelled as she covered herself with the sheets. (AN: Just to let you hentai people know she had clothes on, just a little revealing of her legs) The prince just looked at her with those amber eyes; she started to get scared and screamed. He backed up a bit from surprise and put a spell on her that made her mute, he sighed and said with a frown, "Ok I'm going to give you your voice back, but you must not scream." Cosette nodded and her voice returned. She whimpered and looked at him with a horrified look. He raised his brow at her weird reaction to him. "I won't hurt you, just speak."

"Y-You're the emperor's son?" She asked still a little shaky in her voice.

"You saw me last night, but yes I'm the prince, Li Xiaolang, Syaoran to you." "What's your name?"

"Well I did see you but not in the light. And my name is Cosette; at least that's what your father named me."

"So you think that you have a different name?" Syaoran asked with a snicker. Cosette ignored that and said, "Umm… I remember as a baby that my mother yelled my real name, but I can't remember what it is. I remember parts of a lullaby that she sang to me."

"Well for that song you sang, whatever it was. You have to be my personal servant. So from now on you will reside on the third floor in the room next to my own. And my father ordered that you can't tend to those children anymore-" He was cut off by her gasp and the sad look on her face.

"Y-You mean I can't see them anymore?" She asked almost crying.

"No you can't, now you will also join me in my morning activities. In other words you'll be waking up with me at four in the morning so I can practice my sword techniques." "Getting my clothes cleaned and putting them away in a neat and orderly fashion. And that is about it; otherwise you can just stay by my side." "Since I already had breakfast I suppose I'll show you to your room." He walked toward the door as she looked at him in question, he turned and asked, "Are you coming or not?" She snapped out of her trance and followed him; her room was on the right side whereas his was next to it at the end of the hall. He opened the door as they both stepped in, Cosette couldn't believe her eyes. The whole room was pretty in pink, everything was pink, well except the wooden dressers and drawers, but otherwise everything was pink. She fell in love with the room instantly. "Wow! Are you sure this is my room?" She asked looking around.

"Yes it is, actually this is the only room left on this floor, but I guess you like it?" He asked.

"Like it, I love it. Your father would never do this for a servant." She smiled.

"I'm not like my father in every area. Now since you're going to be up here I suppose you'll also need a new wardrobe. Across from your room is where you go for that, you'll meet my step cousin. Do you have anything you need from downstairs?"

"Umm there is one thing; a golden lion with angel wings and a little grey wolf, they're very small." Syaoran raised a brow at the request and the mention of a stuffed wolf but shrugged it off, "I'll have that boy get it for you. Make yourself comfortable till then." Syaoran said as he left. Cosette walked around the pink wonderland looking at its beauty, she looked out the window to find the training grounds and a huge garden next to it. The room was truly beautiful. "Humph, some punishment." A voice said from behind her. Cosette jumped and turned around to find a smiling Eriol standing there with her lion and wolf. "It's weird but I think the prince is nicer than he seems."

"To give you a room like this. YEA! It seems that way. I think Kero and Showron will love it. I know you love the pink." He smiled.

"It's better than the first room." The lion said flying around the new area. "I like it maybe now I'll get more sweets now that we're up here."

"I hope so, I hate sneaking at five in the morning." The wolf said.

"Kero, Showron stop being pigs, and stay here and don't fly around or you'll be discovered." Cosette said walking out with Eriol. "You want to come next door with me; I'm supposed to get a new wardrobe."

"Yeah I guess." He said as they walked across the hall to another door. Cosette knocked on the door softly. When the door opened Eriol was knocked out by the person on the other side, she was beautiful with violet colored hair and amethyst eyes. "Ahh you must be the girl Syaoran got. Come in, you look great, you'll be perfect for my designs." She beamed. Cosette sweatdropped and pulled Eriol in with her. For the next half an hour Cosette was measured from her feet to her head. Eriol watched and helped the girl, "By the way my name is Madison, what's yours?"

"My name is Cosette and his name is Eriol." Cosette smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Madison smiled.

"Yes it is nice to see him isn't it?" A masculine voice said. Cosette, Eriol and Madison turned to find Syaoran standing there with an evil smile on, "I never knew you were also going to be my personal servant Eriol."

"I-I'm sorry your highness I'll leave." He looked at Cosette with a goodbye look and smiled at the angel that was Madison as he left.

"He's sweet." Madison said finishing her sketches and measurements when she looked at Cosette's head, "Oh no that bandana has to go Syaoran." He just shrugged. Madison untied it and took it off to reveal Cosette's long auburn hair. Syaoran's eyes widened and Madison's went starry at her shinny but messy locks. "Well I believe a trim is in order and a wash." Madison smiled. "I have a hunch you've never washed your hair before."

"The emperor never let me take it off." Cosette said looking in a mirror at how much better she looked with her hair showing. Madison pulled her into the bathroom to clean it. When they came out her hair was shiner and there weren't anymore tangles. Madison sat her down and started to brush, "You're going to cut it?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't need to be this long." Madison said taking out a pair of scissors. After she was finished most of Cosette's hair was on the floor, her hair was now shoulder length with bangs and two long parts on each side of her face and two stubborn strands that stood at the very top (AN: Think of her as ten in the show). "You look very young now." Madison giggled. Cosette looked at herself in the mirror, for some reason her hair looked exactly right, but something was out of place that she couldn't place. "Something seems out of place." She whispered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"It seems weird but I don't think the color of my eyes go with my hair." Sakura said tilting her head.

"Oh don't be silly you look beautiful." Madison smiled. "And for now you can wear this." She pulled out a blue dress; it reminded Cosette of Sasami's hair. She took it with her to the bathroom and changed. It fit her perfectly. Syaoran smiled on the inside at how beautiful she looked. 'Syaoran stop acting like a baka! She's yours to control, don't spoil her!' Syaoran's evil voice screamed. He then frowned, realizing how he was acting and said, "Well I suppose its time you got started on your work Cosette."

"Huh? Oh of course highness, what do you wish of me?" Cosette asked a little taken back.

"Well since you're in such a delicate dress I suppose I can't have you do something that would ruin it… get my bath ready then." He smirked as he turned to leave and said before he walked out the door, "And I expect YOU to bathe me as well." He walked and felt Cosette's face pale then blush. Cosette looked at Madison with a horrified face as she just smiled and said, "Don't worry he's not going to do anything, just make sure that you don't get that dress wet." "My cousin is known for his little pranks to scare the girls in the kingdom, they are normally harmless. You'll be fine." Cosette just nodded and gulped as she looked out into the hallway to see if Syaoran was anywhere near. Going into his bathroom she found a number of rich oils and perfumes 'Wonder why Syaoran would have perfumes?' Cosette wondered. She filled the tub with hot water then put a little cold in it to warm it; she used to always do that for the children when they really needed a bath. Looking at the oils and perfumes she decided to chose the ones that mostly seemed like his type and smelled like him. She placed sandalwood oil in the warm water and cinnamon oil as well. She accidentally put in the scent of cherry blossoms in the water. 'Aww crap, now he'll smell like me.' Cosette groaned.

"Something smells nice." Syaoran said walking into his bathroom. "Smells like sandalwood and cinnamon." He was wrapped in a towel with his muscular chest showing. Cosette blushed and turned away so he wouldn't notice. He took off the towel while she wasn't watching and stepped in the warm water. He moaned softly as the water went all over his body. Cosette blushed even deeper at the moan and forced herself to look. "Very good Cosette." Syaoran said with his eyes closed and a smile on. (AN: IT'S A REAL SMILE PEOPLE!!! **REAL**)

"Thank you, I used to bathe the children." She said not thinking.

"And I believe you used the cherry blossom oil as well." He said breathing in the three scents.

"I really didn't mean to put that in, I'm sorry highness."

"It's fine." He said grabbing a washcloth and handing it to her. "Go on." He said. Cosette gulped again and put the cloth in the warm water and started on his chest, then going to his arms and shoulders and neck. "You're good; I think I might have you do this all the time." He said with his eyes still closed and smiling. She reluctantly moved to his stomach, legs, feet, and for the hardest part of all. 'You have to do this Cosette; otherwise you might be in big trouble.' She thought dipping her arm with the cloth in the water. Syaoran moaned at the contact and as she cleaned his manhood. After finishing she was so scared that she didn't hear him say to empty the tub. When she finally snapped out of it she quickly emptied the water and walked out of the bathroom only to have Syaoran grab her by the wrist, "I want you to know that I loved my bath and I want to give you one someday." He said huskily looking in her eyes. Looking real deep he noticed that she had contacts on and they were color contacts. "Wait a minute hold still." He said carefully taking out the contacts with his magic. The sun hit her eyes and she closed them shut and lowered her head in the reflex. Syaoran lifted her head and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal that she had emerald colored eyes that shined brightly. Syaoran blushed at her eyes and fell in love with their glow, green being his favorite color. Cosette looked at him with a confused look. She turned around and looked in the mirror at her emerald eyes.

"I always had a feeling my color eyes were different from brown." Cosette said out loud instead of in her head.

"I see why, you look better with your real colored eyes." Syaoran said huskily again, sending shivers down Cosette's spine.

Lil LoveStar: That's it I'm done with this chapter.

Destiny: HEY WHAT IS MY SHOWRON DOIN IN THE STORY?

Lil LoveStar: I had to put one more guardian; Kero would get lonely later on.

Cosette: I love the color of my eyes! I wonder why I had contacts in my eyes.

Lil LoveStar: You'll see in the next chapter.


	4. Sean's Influence and Cosette's Fear

Chapter 3: Sean's Influence and Cosette's Fear

Lil LoveStar: Hi! This is Chapter 3, but on FF its chapter 4 but I have the Prologue on Chapter 1. Making sure u don't forget. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!

**animeotaku**: I changed the song when Cosette's mom sang it to her. But when she sings it it's the original.

**HanaTenshiHimeko**: Pay attention to my story! I mean it! Just playing, but yes Cosette has color contacts.

**S t A r Z z Z**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Umm Cosette's mom and brother? First of all who said that she had a brother? We'll see if her mother makes an appearance.

**SaKuRa LoVa**: I know Syaoran is bad in this one. We'll be seeing more closeness and CS.

**Umi**: Ok now if you read like you should have I said in the beginning that she had a black bandana over her head, so you of course couldn't see her hair, much less know the color. And the amber is the contacts. Still love the review!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: Ok now I wish you guys would stop call Cosette Sakura, it's not true! They are not the same person! Anyways Cosette's mother is in the castle. And she is not Syaoran's mother. And RR and ask your other questions.

**sprout**:Ok COSETTE'S eyes are brown because she had color contacts in her eyes.

**sakura**: Yes Syaoran is the guy COSETTE has to serve.

**vixen**: I see someone likes Li Syaoran. OHHHHHH! But he belongs to Sakura! And yes Showron has wings and he has a real form called Xiao-lang and he is Kero's size.

**hh**: How is it weird? Explain.

**Darkness carrier**: Thanks

**Tomoyo9**: But I wanted to put Lemon in it! You're being mean! Nah, really I'll see if I will or won't

Lil LoveStar: Thank you for those who I didn't put down. And on wit the story

Cosette sat in her room to think about yesterday. It seemed so weird, but at the same time, after she thought about it, she didn't mind it much. Kero and Showron were playing for the sweets they snuck from the kitchen. Cosette looked at her guardians and sighed and smiled at them at how much they loved sweets. She looked at the book on her bed and picked it up. Opening it revealed 53 pink cards. They came out on their own and started to float and twirl around her. They made Cosette feel safe and warm.

Syaoran

Syaoran walked down the long hallway, his father wanted to see him. 'What in the world does he want now?' Syaoran asked annoyed. 'I never call him for anything, why must he ask me for stuff?' He walked by a room that was rarely used or anyone really went into. He stopped and looked at the room where his mother was kept. She died when he was two. He real quick stepped in and bowed to his mother's picture and coffin. He left promptly and continued to his father.

He entered his father's chamber and looked around for him. "Come here son." Sean's cold voice said.

"You wanted me father?"

"Yes… I've noticed that you are being a little to nice to Cosette Syaoran."

"Why does it concern you? She can't really be on the third floor like that. And she looks beautiful with her hair out and her emerald eyes." "That's one thing I wanted to ask you why in the world did she have color contacts in her eyes."

"That is not any of your concern Xiaolang. But nevertheless if she must look that way, at least be the man I raised you to be and make her afraid of you."

"I will do no such thing, she was afraid of me from the beginning. But at the same time she only seemed afraid of you father." He said as he left. Sean eyes grew from a frown to a glare as his normally dark amber eyes turned red as he used his magic on Syaoran. Syaoran turned, feeling his father's magic. Sean's magic hit Syaoran, who didn't have time to dodge it. He fell to the ground with a thump. Getting back up his eyes had changed and looked empty. "Now do as I told you Syaoran, scare her." Syaoran looked like a zombie and walked out of his father's chamber. Sean smirked and waited.

Cosette

Cosette suddenly stopped as she felt magic in the palace, "Hey Kero, Showron did you guys feel that?"

"It felt like the emperor." Showron said putting his hand of cards down. Kero would have looked if it didn't feel like the emperor just lost his mind and released a lot of magic. "Feels like mind control to me." He said sitting back on the bed.

"Who would he need to control with magic, everyone in this castle does whatever he wishes." Cosette frowned.

"There could be someone with magic that he couldn't control easily Cosette." Kero said.

"Probably the prince then." Showron said looking back at his hand. Boy he didn't know how right he was.

Syaoran came into Cosette's room with a blank look on his face. Cosette looked at him and before she realized what was happening she was against a wall, him moving his hands over her body. She was afraid and confused at the same time. Before he took her to a wall she saw the blankness in his eyes, maybe Showron was right but they were in no position to help her or her secret might be revealed. She struggled under him, until she wiggled free. She went behind him quickly. He turned and was about to pounce on her. She had to think quickly, but a little too afraid to expose her secret and too scared of Syaoran to really do anything. 'Come on Cosette! You do know one thing that will stop him, after all that training you got from Kero and Showron; you know how to keep your secret!' She yelled to herself. She slightly calmed down and concentrated on her aura softly. She put her hand to Syaoran's eyes and stopped him in his tracks. Using a little of her magic she stopped him and broke the spell over him. She took her hand off his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at her in question.

"How did I get here?" Syaoran asked looking down at Cosette, noticing the slight tear in her sleeve and her swollen lips.

"Umm… you… a guard came in was about to hurt me… and… you came in and made him leave after a little scuffle." Cosette lied right threw her teeth. Syaoran could tell she was lying by the way she was stuttering.

"What really happened Cosette." Syaoran asked again.

"You were… trying to take advantage of me." Cosette said looking away from him. Syaoran's eyes widened as she said her words, 'I'd never do that, at least not to you; you're too… beautiful.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'HEY OPEN YOUR EYES BAKA! SHE'S NOT TO BE ADMIRED! SHE IS TO BE CONTORLED AND ONLY THAT, DON'T GO SOFT NOW!' He added.

"But when did I come to your room?" He asked aloud.

"About three minutes ago, your eyes looked lifeless before you pushed me into a wall." She hid her eyes.

"Father." Syaoran said in a low and dangerous tone. Cosette looked up at him at that moment. Syaoran glared at a wall, picturing his father there. 'I'm going to kill him for using his magic on me, but I have to deal with her first.' He looked down at Cosette and said softly, "How about you take a bath in my chamber? And I'll have Madison give you another dress." Cosette nodded, ignoring the now stinging pain in her arm. It wasn't until now that she really noticed since she was a little shook up. It was also bleeding slightly.

"And I'll clean it as well." Syaoran said walking out her room to his. Cosette followed, they first stopped at Madison's room, which had already made a new dress for Cosette. It was in a white box already. Syaoran took it and went to his room with Cosette. He prepared the bath with honey extract, vanilla and cherry blossoms. He cleaned her arm first before she stepped in the water, not to get blood in it. He left her to bath herself after that. She later came out to the box and took out a beautiful peach colored dress that was short sleeved and a little tight around her thighs and legs. She walked back to her room to find Syaoran there looking at her stuffed animals.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Cosette, but as you should know my father has magic and he used it on me to scare you." "Normally I can over power him but this time he caught me off my guard and was able to control me. And I'm sorry for hurting you." He looked at her arm. It looked fine.

"I've had worse cuts as a child. And I'm glad that you fought his magic."

"That's another thing, I didn't, so how did I stop anyway?" he asked. Before Cosette could come up with an answer or even had a chance to Syaoran's cousin Meiling came barging in the room.

"XIAOLANG!!!"

Lil LoveStar: Sorry I had to stop but I couldn't start the next chapter that soon. (Sigh) Well I'm leaving for Florida so I won't be around for two weeks but I will be writing in my notebooks then when I get back I'll put it on the computer.

Meiling: So you mean to say that I won't make a real appearance until you get back?

Lil LoveStar: Unfortunately yes Meiling.

Meiling: But Cosette got all the time to be with Syaoran, it should be my turn!

Cosette: The next chapter is about you though, just wait.


	5. Meeting Meiling and Natasha

Chapter 4: Meeting Meiling and Natasha

Lil LoveStar: Well I'm back as you should know and this is well the 5th chapter by my 4th ok. I loved all my reviews. I've never gotten that many before and I wanted to say thank you to all of you.

Sean: Yes Lil LoveStar is good, but she could be better of course.

Everyone (Including audience): WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Sean: Well everyone else is here I should have the right to be here.

Lil LoveStar: Alright you can stay but don't whine about what happens later on.

Showron: And about what you said 'your highness' (Yeah right). Lil LoveStar's writing ability will grow with practice and age.

Lil LoveStar: Yeah I mean I'm only 14 you know. When I get older I'll get better.

Meiling: May we start now?

Meiling saw Cosette and Syaoran together in his room and almost had smoke coming out of her ears. But she spoke like a lady, very calmly, "Xiaolang darling why is the room next to yours taken and who is this." You could see the vein popping out if her head and it wasn't very good looking. (Meiling: YOU'RE A BITCH LIL LOVE STAR! Lil LoveStar: No I'm not, now let me type.) Cosette got a little scared and backed up while Syaoran paled and wished she wasn't here.

"Well my dear cousin." Syaoran choked out from fear. "This is my personal servant Cosette and the reason why the room next to mine is taken is because I gave it to Cosette to be close to me and for my own purposes." Meiling's glare ended as he finished, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly so she wouldn't lose it.

"Very well then I'll be in the room next to hers, since that was my original room." Meiling stomped off.

"Maybe I should go after her just incase she tries to hurt the first person she sees." Syaoran said walking after Meiling. "Why don't you go to Madison's room, she wanted you anyway." (AN: Ok I need to have Madison move around more…… WAY MORE LMAO) Cosette walked to Madison's room.

Meiling

Meiling walked out into the garden to pout. She sat by a fountain and looked at herself in the water. She had long raven colored hair and ruby colored eyes. She was nicely developed for any girl her age and she was mature (AN: Sometimes. Meiling glares at Lil LoveStar). She was the envy of all the girls in her school. But…. As she really thought about it she didn't really have many friends and every time she came back to Japan she would love to see Syaoran and Madison. But right now what she couldn't understand was why that girl was in Syaoran's room, she could understand the servant thing but she was all dressed up and looked like any girl with class and breeding. And as much as Meiling hated to admit it that girl was beautiful with her auburn hair and emerald eyes. But what in the world were they doing before she got in there? Ah! She'd get it out of Xiaolang later, all she wanted to know was why did that girl's eyes remind her of someone else's and who's for that matter.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Syaoran asked, startling Meiling. Meiling looked back to the clear water before asking, "What were you doing with that girl?"

"I was asking her something but you came in and here we are." Syaoran said softly. Meiling looked at him to see if he was lying, he was being sincere. "Thank you for being honest Syaoran." Meiling said getting up. "Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"To my room, you can talk to that girl now if you want to." Meiling said half hurt. Syaoran shrugged and walked with her.

Cosette

"She was scary." Cosette said as Madison walked along with her threw the palace. Madison smiled at Cosette and said simply, "Meiling is very protective of Syaoran, she over reacted as usual and got mad. But it's not your fault, she'll cool down." Cosette looked around her and noticed they were in a part of the castle she's never been in. It was a lot darker and spookier than the rest of the castle, and she could feel the emperor's aura more in this area. "Umm… Madison, where in the castle are we anyway?"

"Oh this is near the emperor's room; I'm here to see my aunt actually. But I hate coming down this way myself and Syaoran is tending to Meiling so you're the next best thing." Cosette nodded and they continued walking down the long hallway. Light seeped through the windows near the middle of the hall, it got brighter when they made it the a door that Madison stopped at, it was a regular door but upon going inside to the room revealed enough items, dresses, jewelry, and nicely painted walls and a balcony. This could have been the queen's room if Cosette had ever seen one during her life here. "Auntie Natasha, its Madison." Madison said cheerily. A beautiful woman in her early forties came out of another door and looked at Madison. She was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress with a veil that hid her face, except her eyes. "Hello Madison sweetie. I see you're looking well and who is this young lady with you?" She stopped dead in her sentence, looking at the sixteen-year-older before her. She was beautiful in her eyes, the perfect angel, her nice silky auburn hair, and her emerald eyes, much like her own. Nice small figure, as tall as a girl her age should be. She grew the way she hoped she would, but unfortunately she didn't grow up knowing her real family, she grew up knowing nothing but Sean's tongue, the guards' beatings and all the work he put her through. She saw it all happen through the years. She knew what Sean did to her; him beating her, yelling at her, abusing her. She was thankful that Sean never touched her, robbed her of her virginity. And she noticed that her magic was strong, she became the Mistress of the Cards like she knew she would. "Auntie are you alright?" Madison asked looking at Natasha. Natasha shook her head and smiled warmly at Madison and her daughter, "Yes I'm fine Madison, now who is your friend?"

"This is Cosette; she's Syaoran's personal servant and my new model." Madison beamed. Natasha nodded thinking, 'So he did give my little girl a different name, the snake.' 'After I'm free from this imprisonment, I'll tell her everything, then she'll know the love of a real family, even if I'm really the only true family she has.' "Well she's a very beautiful girl; she should be good for work designs Madison. Now tell me Cosette if I'm imposing could you tell me about yourself?" She asked. Cosette's eyes widened, she thought for a moment and said hesitantly, "Well I've been here ever since I could remember. Umm I'm sixteen like Madison is. I used to take care of the younger children on the first floor. And that's really all I know."

"You don't remember your parents?" Natasha asked, trying to get her to remember, not knowing that Cosette was just afraid to say it. Cosette put on a sad face, not too sure if she should talk about what little she knew about her past, the queen might think she were crazy and laugh at her, but she decided to try anyway. "Well I do remember that when I was a baby someone sang a lullaby to me at night. I don't remember it all, so I added parts to it. I know for a fact that it was my mother and that she said my real name but I can't remember it for some reason. And… she gave me this key with a star on it." She finished a little unsure she should have said that, showing the key.

"I was wondering why you always had that thing on." Madison said. "And you've had it all this time too. And it looks brand new." "I'm surprised it wasn't taken from you as well, the emperor always took any possession that the children had." She added. Cosette glared at Madison when she said that. Calming down quickly she remembered what she did when she found out about that. She smirked and snickered and said, "When I was nine I found all that stuff and I gave it back to them. They were so happy when they got their stuff back." Natasha smiled at her inner goodness, generosity, and her boldness. She never cried when the emperor stuck her or when the guards did. She was very proud of her daughter. "Well I think it's about time you started back; it's a long way back to the main hall. I would like to see the both of you more often alright?"

"Ok auntie, I'll bring Cosette and my designs so you can judge." Madison smiled walking toward the door with Cosette behind her. Cosette waved goodbye and they left. Natasha shed the tears that have been threatening to fall since she first saw her daughter again. 'You're almost fully happy and well. I love you my little cherry blossom.'

Lil LoveStar: Sorry that was short but I had to make it short.

Destiny: She has good reason and she wanted me to say why. There will be some SS without Sean's influence. But no lemon yet.

Lil LoveStar: Thanks Destiny. Well see you.


	6. Cosette’s Little Magical Mistake and Sya...

Chapter 5: Cosette's Little Magical Mistake and Syaoran's Burning Passion

Destiny: Hey! I'm back to give more announcements, but first LoveStar did you want me to stay for the remainder of the story?

Lil LoveStar: Yeah I did, you can tell them the things I don't want to tell them.

Eriol: Ok I've read the chapter LoveStar and… I know I have no magic in this but… Cosette won't mess up like that.

Lil LoveStar: Yeah I know but it's the funniest and most scandalous way to get the fire between SC started.

Kero: I don't like that brat. And I don't like this chapter either. She wouldn't mess up that badly anyway.

Lil LoveStar: On with it already! Oh and I loved all my reviews.

**chria**, **anime-eagle**, **Umi17**, **Rosemary**, **dunkmoonX**, **Danielle**, **AnimeObsessionFantasy**, **corny-freak**, **Cherry Dragon**, **koga711**, **HanaTenshiHimeko**, and a whole bunch more. Thank you and here you go.

"Will this girl wake up, I'm already late for my morning training." Syaoran muttered trying to wake Cosette up. She was the heaviest sleeper he'd ever seen, heavier than Meiling and she slept heavy. She woke up when he took her in the bathroom and ran a cold shower on her. Screaming she jumped out soaking wet. Syaoran sighed as she frowned at him, he said, "Just get cleaned up and I'll see you at one. But next time, wake up when I first call you." He walked out of her room.

"Windy Card, dry me off. Windy!" Cosette said not too loud. Dried off she walked toward her window sill and took Kero and Showron. "I don't like that kid." Kero said stretching. Showron snickered and said, "Well it's not your opinion of him that counts, its Cosette's."

"I don't like him Showron." Cosette said looking at him with a skeptical look. She walked into the bathroom with them. "OH NO COSETTE don't tell me we have to do this again?" Kero whined. Cosette rolled her eyes, "You're only giving me the bottles nothing more, and I love you guys for this." Showron shrugged and Kero groaned but they agreed. "You know you could use the Bubble Card Cosette." Showron said trying to make Kero happier. Cosette giggled and looked at them both with a smile and said, "Fine, you don't have to do it. Now out." She said getting a towel. "Get out my… yellow dress that Madison gave me." They nodded and right before they left Showron turned and said, "Remember you have to practice on your potions at two today Cosette, be here after you do whatever you have to do." Cosette nodded and smiled at the little wolf and called the Bubble Card.

Syaoran

"Syaoran, can I watch?" Meiling asked running out onto the training ground. He just nodded and continued his training, slicing his sword through his invisible opponent, while concentrating his magic. While he did this he noticed something different in the castle, a new aura he hadn't felt before. One that was small and faint but he still felt it, but he couldn't place where it was, the color or who it was for that matter. He stopped in his place and looked at the castle. His father would feel it too, but at this hour he was in deep meditation so he wouldn't notice. Meiling came up to him and asked, "Syaoran what's wrong?"

"I feel a new magic in the palace." He said deeply looking at the structure before him. It went away quickly. He frowned not feeling it anymore. He started back with his training. Meiling asked him if the aura went away. He nodded. Meiling looked at the palace and noticed that girl, what was her name Cosette was looking out of the window at them. She smiled and moved from the window. Meiling frowned and continued to watch Syaoran practice. Around 12:30 that afternoon Cosette came out to find Syaoran and Meiling talking away. She was a half-an-hour early; she could go back to her room until one and be on time. She didn't want Meiling mad at her anymore then she was already, but before she could make an escape Syaoran looked at her and called to her. 'Darn it, why couldn't I just have left sooner?' Cosette thought. Turning around to see a normal faced Syaoran and a pouting Meiling she walked over to them and bowed. "You're half-an-hour early, but you're actually late by… six and a half hours, the time I really get up for training." Syaoran said to her. Cosette blushed from embarrassment, bowed again and muttered an apology. "Then why do you have her around if she's late Xiaolang?" Meiling asked looking away from Cosette.

"Because father ordered me to have her as my personal servant." Syaoran said simply. "She's done fine so far, with the exception of this of course." Cosette made a small sad look and hoped he didn't see it. Meiling made a face and got up to say, "Well Madison wanted me for a dress she was personally making so I'll go and see her, after I'll be dropping by auntie's shrine. I'll see you Syaoran." She said as she 'accidentally' hit Cosette with her hair and walked off. Syaoran sighed when she was out of sight and looked at Cosette with a weird look she'd never seen in his eyes before, it was a kind of wondering at the person she was, but he couldn't know that really because she wasn't who she was being claimed to be. She was someone else and she was going to find out who she really was.

"I'm half sorry for saying what I did." Syaoran suddenly said to her, taking her out of her thoughts and staring at him. "Meiling doesn't really like you for some reason and to stay on her good side I'm not going to be very nice until she leaves."

Above Syaoran and Cosette

Two very different figures watched the two talk to each other. The first was very angry at the fact that Syaoran was talking to her. The other feared for Cosette's safety around the boy who's father could control at a time, but at the same smiled at the cute upcoming couple that could be seen. They both could see that they would be together. Both figures disappeared inside the castle to plan the fate of the two below them, to either destroy it or start it and hope it flourishes.

Cosette

Cosette looked at him with slight sadness but knew that she wasn't in any position to say anything to Syaoran or kick Meiling's ass for that matter. She would take it though. Cosette nodded at Syaoran and his eyes softened for her. The clock rang loudly, signaling one o'clock. Syaoran looked at the clock and thought for a moment. Smirking he looked at Cosette and asked, "Do you know how to sword fight Cosette?" Cosette looked at him as if he'd gone crazy… well she did and she trained with her Cards. She was quite good at it, but should show him that? Well it probably wouldn't hurt to see how good the prince was, but at the same time he might start to come on to her secret. Why not.

"Yes I can sword fight." Cosette said.

"Really now? Well I suggest you get out of that dress, I would like to see how good you are." Syaoran said, he was a bit surprised at her answer but he loved a challenge, even if she probably wasn't that good he was curious. He'd ask questions later. "Hmm… I suppose I could make you an outfit." Syaoran said looking her body up and down. Using his magic Cosette was in a medium pink and black outfit that greatly outlined her curves. She looked at the outfit she was put in and blushed slightly. She looked at him with a skeptical look as he gave her a sword that he used as a child; it was lighter than the one he was currently using. Cosette held it with one arm and said, "It's too light." She said throwing it to him. Syaoran gave her a skeptical look. He decided to see how smart she is. He threw her his sword. She held it with both her arms then but it didn't look like she was having a problem holding it.

"Too heavy?" He asked.

"Not at all, this is perfect." Cosette smiled, mocking him. She knew he would try it and she made a fool out of him. Syaoran took his sword and gave her one just like it only it didn't have magic in it like his did. "What a tomboy you are." He said with a challenging look on. Cosette raised a brow at the cocky prince. "Yes and we're horrible at losing easily."  She smiled as she got into a stance and held the sword. Syaoran looked at her and got into a stance of his own. "Royalty first." Cosette said.

"As you wish Cosette." Syaoran said as he charged her. He skillfully swung his sword and Cosette dodged it just as skillfully. Syaoran looked as she stood looking at him with a smirk and waited for him to come at her. Syaoran knew she wanted him to come at her and he would but he would do it in a way she would never expect. He ran at her very quickly but changed his first direction. Cosette saw him disappear, she looked for him as he was about to attack her, she moved out of pure luck, since she couldn't use her magic and missed the hit. Syaoran stopped and looked at her dead in the face, 'How did she do that, the only people that could ever do that are my father and Clow, so how?' He thought. Cosette missed the hit by luck but now he was getting suspicious of her. She had to make the next move, she came at him with lightening speed and she hit him. Luckily Syaoran's light armor protected him so he would not get a cut. Syaoran looked at her, she beat him. He had to find out how she did that and how to beat her next time. He took away her armor and she gave him the sword. "That was amazing, where did you learn that?"

"I… just picked it up, I had to defend the children countless times from the guards." Cosette said, "And having a fighting partner like the guards and Eriol for fun, it helped." She added. The clock rang two and Cosette knew she had to leave, "Well that was fun your highness, I must go now, I need a bath and I have to get the rest of my clothes from Madison, and get your bath ready by five." She turned to leave.

"Hey Cosette!" Syaoran called. Cosette turned and looked at him with shining emerald eyes, that held purity and innocence, "I want you to be my training partner from now on." Cosette looked at him with an "o" expression but nodded and smiled as she ran off. Syaoran listened as she went upstairs to her room and looked at the balcony that led to her room. He continued his training with a pair of emerald eyes on his mind.

Cosette's room

"Good you're here; I got your whole project ready for you." Showron said. Cosette looked at her room. They put her room into a different dimension.

"Wow, what do you want me to do this time?" Cosette asked.

"Well the Cards were originally given to you, so we wanted to see if you're strong enough to make one of your own." Kero said. "We'll guide you through it but you have to do the actual work."

"But what new Card should I make?" Cosette asked.

"Any Card your heart thinks of." Showron said. Cosette went over to a small bowl that had glowing water in it; it looked like a swirl of rainbow, "What's that?" She asked.

"That will be the magic and form of the new Card; you have to make the actual Card where you will seal it." Kero said as he and Showron flew up toward her to watch her. Cosette looked at the water and saw an image appear in it; her heart was telling her that she figured out the new Card. She took out her wand and held it. "I use my wand right?" She asked.

"No, you use your natural magic, and make a form out the water." Kero said. Cosette looked at the water and she made it come out of the bowl. She made a form out of it; it had sugary pink wings, golden colored hair, and a white dress. She was holding a wand with a red orb at the top. "Good, now you have to quickly use the blank Card and seal the spirit, but you have to state the name of the Card to seal it." Showron said.

"But I'm not sure what Card it is." Cosette said. "How can I seal it…?" Before she could finish the spirit got scared because Cosette wanted to seal it and it left the room. Cosette, Showron, and Kero chased after it trying to stop it but it left the room and escaped. "Oh no, if the spirit is found then it might use its power, whatever it is." Kero said.

"What power does it have?" Showron said looking at Cosette. Cosette fell to her knees, Syaoran would find out her secret, he'll tell his father, and then they'll take her Cards away from her. She didn't hear what Showron asked her, all she could think about was losing her friends. She got up and took out her wand; she had to find that spirit.

Syaoran

Syaoran kept practicing, but he also kept thinking about how skilled Cosette was, it almost seemed impossible to him but yet she still beat him. He was determined to fight her until he beat her. He suddenly saw a little spirit fly past him. And it was magical, a very strong and pure magic too. "Element! Wind! Surround the spirit!" Syaoran yelled using his sword and a special kind of paper to trap the spirit. Syaoran looked at the spirit. The spirit looked frightened as Syaoran was about to touch it. The spirit used its magic on Syaoran, it hit him with a small blast of red energy from the orb a top her wand. The wind let go of her and she flew off, back to Cosette's room. Syaoran shook his head at being hit by the magic. He suddenly felt the biggest urge to see Cosette and do what he had wanted to do since the first time he saw her true beauty.

Cosette

The spirit came flying by Cosette to her room, 'What the?' She asked in her thoughts. She ran after it. She ran in her room to find the spirit captured in a glass jar by Keroberos and Xiao-lang (Showron's true form), "How did you guys?" Cosette asked as she took the jar with the spirit in it.

"I put magic on the jar." Keroberos said. "Now you have to seal it before it gets loose." Cosette looked at the spirit and concentrated on the spirit she made, she felt the kind of magic it had and what its power was. She held the empty Card and her wand and said, "Return to your power confine, PASSION CARD!" She hit the Card and the spirit broke out of the glass jar and went into the Card. Cosette sighed and looked at her new Card. "Nice job Cosette." Showron said back in his earth form. Cosette smiled and put the Card with the others and changed her wand back into a key and put it around her neck. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost four. She had to go to Syaoran's room to start his bath. "I'll bring you two dinner later ok." She ran out of her room to go to Syaoran's room.

Syaoran

Syaoran was in his room, something was wrong with him, that…that spirit, whatever it was, he couldn't get Cosette out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He heard a creak at his door. It was her, she was coming into his room and all he could think about was……….taking her.

Cosette entered the room and noticed Syaoran was there, staring at her. "Hello Syaoran, umm I was going to turn your bath." She said about to go into his bathroom. Syaoran used his quick speed and magic to stop her and pin her to the wall. Cosette looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do the first time I saw you." He whispered in her ear as he brought his lips down to her neck and started to kiss her. Cosette stiffened and became afraid; he would never do this so why was he doing it now? Syaoran worked his way to her lips and captured them in a passionate kiss. That's it! It was the Passion Card that did this. But she couldn't stop him or he would find out about her. Damn it, why when she actually wanted Meiling to be around she wasn't. (AN: The following italics are Syaoran's thoughts. Thank you) _Oh, she tasted just like honey and cherry blossoms. But I wanted to stop before we were discovered but I couldn't and I didn't really want to. It was that spirit that brought out my desire for her. I want her so badly, but somehow this had to stop. Letting go of her I said while licking her stiff neck. "Get out of here." I let her go enough for her to escape my lustrous pursuits._

Cosette ran to her room and got out the Passion card and her wand she stopped the Card's effect on Syaoran.

Lil LoveStar: I finally got it done. There it is.

Cosette: Very good I say.

Showron: She liked the kissing from Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at the wolf.

Kero: U liked it too kid.

Lil LoveStar: I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully soon.


	7. S S Dreams and Meiling’s Birthday Party

Chapter 6:  SS Dreams and Meiling's Birthday Party

Mudkip: Mud Mudkip

Sean: What the fuck? What the hell is that?

Lil LoveStar: That's my Mudkip, cute isn't it?

Sean frowning: Where did it come from?

Lil LoveStar: Its pokeball of course. Ne ways since you're confused I'll start.

Later that very evening we come upon Syaoran Li in his bed asleep. A sleeping prince and a dreaming prince as well. What was he dreaming? Well let's find out. (AN: Yeah weird of me I know but the following Italics are his dreams) _"What am I doing in these clothes?" Syaoran asked himself, he was dressed in pure black and was facing a castle, but the castle wasn't his own castle, this castle was all white and was shinning like the sun. He also noticed that the atmosphere around him was kind of foggy as he moved; he looked at the floor and realized it wasn't a floor he was standing on, and it was a cloud. 'It's just like Cosette's song of a Castle on a Cloud' Syaoran thought. He looked around and noticed that on the balcony was a shadowed figure of a girl looking down at him. He couldn't figure out who it was because of the shadows that were surrounding her. "Help me Syaoran, only you can help me." The figure said; Syaoran couldn't make out the voice because of the echo it made._

_"Who are you?" Syaoran asked. As if on cue both his step-mother and mother appeared behind him. His mother Yelan spoke first, "You must over come your father my son." Then Natasha spoke, "You must help the figure before you Syaoran."_

_"How can I help her, if I don't know who she is?" Syaoran asked as they started to disappear._

_"Look in your heart." Yelan said. And they disappeared. _Syaoran awoke in a cold sweat. 'What was that?'

Cosette

Asleep in her own room right next to Syaoran's room was the young girl Cosette, she was dreaming as well. _"Showron, Kero, where are you two?" Cosette asked, looking for her guardians. She was dressed in an all white dress, running in the darkness. There was a sudden burst of light, and then she found herself in a room full of toys and at least one hundred boys and girls, playing with the clean and new toys. She tried to talk to them but she realized that they couldn't hear her. She walked out of the room, still looking for Showron and Kero. She went outside and realized that she was in a white, shinning castle. Looking down she also realized that she was on a cloud. 'It's my Castle on a Cloud.' She nearly cried. A musical hum was heard and all the children ran out of the rooms to the highest point of the Castle. Summoning her Fly Card, Cosette followed them. She was greeted by a woman dressed in white like her; she had a beautiful voice and beckoned Cosette to come to her. Once near the woman Cosette felt safe and secure as the woman started to sing to her. As the song ended Cosette noticed all the children disappeared and a huge shadow was cased over the whole Castle. The woman was beginning to disappear just like the children and Cosette felt like her world was crashing before her. "Cosette, my dear, you must try to remember your past and stop the evil that causes this shadow." The woman said. "Find the evil and conquer it."_

_"Who are you?" Cosette yelled. There was no answer. _Cosette awoke in a cold sweat and Kero and Showron looked at her in worry.

Madison

Later that morning Cosette walked Madison's room to find her talking to two familiar faces and a very familiar person was in the shadows waiting for them. Madison looked in her direction and squealed out, "Cosette! I just finished your three new dresses; you can try them out after I finish Meiling's." Cosette looked at the glaring Meiling and flinched. "Hello Cosette." A sweet voice said. Cosette looked at Natasha with a warm smile, "Good morning your highness." She curtsied. Natasha smiled at how polite her daughter was. The figure in the shadows came out and smiled at Cosette, "Hey Eriol, what are you doing up here?" Cosette asked.

"I wanted him to assist me today." Natasha said. Eriol smiled at Cosette and hugged her. Meiling smiled at this, it seemed to her that Cosette liked Eriol, so she couldn't take her Syaoran. Cosette smiled at Eriol. Madison felt a tinge of sadness at this. But she continued on Meiling's dress. Natasha saw the way Meiling and Madison reacted to the friends hugging. She of course didn't say anything to the two girls and continued to watch her daughter. The door soon after opened to reveal Syaoran who looked like he'd seen a ghost or two. Natasha knew that her magic affected him, and his dreams helped her as well. She was surprised that Yelan's spirit decided to help her; she probably saw the good in her own daughter and the evil that had become her husband.

"Syaoran, what happened to you, why do you look so terrified?" Meiling asked, with fear in her eyes.

"Bad dreams." Syaoran said simply. He looked at Cosette then to Natasha then to Eriol. "Why is he here again?" He asked with a frown on.

"I brought him here dear." Natasha said defending Eriol. "Would you like to stay and keep us more company dear?" She asked. Syaoran shrugged and sat next to Eriol, not before looking at him with suspicion.

Kero

"I can't believe that she made such a thing." Kero said looking at the new Card.

"It was her first time Kero; at least she was able to make it." Showron said drinking some water.

"But she can't really use it for one thing. And unfortunately she can't control it either." Kero sighed. The Passion Card wasn't in the book, it was under a special seal that both Kero and Showron had to make so it wouldn't go off using its magic on everyone.

"She'll just have to learn how to control it and that will come with age and practice." Showron smiled to himself. Kero looked at him, "You believe she'll learn how to control it quickly don't you?" He asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind, but meanwhile, we have to make sure that the seal doesn't break." Showron smiled. They both looked at the Card and sighed. Showron continued to smile and Kero was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

Cosette

"Oh it's just perfect, and it matches your eyes perfectly." Natasha smiled as Meiling turned in her red dress, it did show off her eyes and she and Madison loved it.

"Thank you Madison." Meiling said, she looked to her then to Cosette and scoffed at her. Cosette just frowned slightly but she didn't seem to get mad. Syaoran smiled at Meiling since she was happy and at Cosette for not letting Meiling get to her. Eriol kept an expressionless face; he was instead paying attention to the door, more or less what was on the other end of it and in the next room. (AN: HEHE, maybe he does have magic) Natasha noticed Eriol's serious face and she could see what he was looking at. She was so surprised that Cosette was able to keep both Showron and Kero after all these years, and now she knew for a fact that they were fine, she would have to pay them a visit eventually.

"I see that my darling niece is ready for her birthday tomorrow." Sean said, scaring almost everyone except Natasha, Syaoran and Eriol. "Yes Uncle I am and I can't wait for my party either."

"You know father it isn't polite to barge into a young lady's room and scare the girls." Syaoran said giving his father a plain look. Sean gave his son a sign he heard him then looked around the room; he looked at Meiling, then to Madison, next to Syaoran then to Eriol, to his wife and to… that wretched girl was in here, with her friend and with her mother? Normally he wouldn't have it but he didn't want to make a scene, he would get even with the girl later.

"Well Meiling your party will be a great one come tomorrow." Sean said smiling at her; he nodded to everyone else except Cosette and Eriol before leaving.

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything about these two in here, I would have." Meiling said snobbishly. Natasha shook her head at Meiling, Cosette frowned and Eriol didn't do anything. "Cosette, you ready?" Madison asked. Cosette got out of her slightly mad state and nodded. Meiling went to put her regular dress on while Cosette stepped over to Madison.

"I hope you like them." Madison smiled, holding out three different dresses, one was a peach color, one was green and the last one which was automatically her favorite a pink one.

"Oh Madison, I love them. Thank you again." (AN: You know I just realized that I didn't make Madison all starry like, she'll be like that when Syaoran realizes he likes Cosette) "Can I try them on?" Cosette asked.

"When Meiling gets out of the dressing room you can."

"No she doesn't, I want to see how she looks." Natasha said using her magic to put the peach one on, it look so cute on her, and since it was shorter than most of her other dresses she could do errands better in it. The pink one also looked beautiful when that was put on her. And it brought out her eyes nicely.

"Are you going to try the green one Auntie?" Madison asked. Natasha shook her head, "I believe this will be the dress that Eriol will escort Cosette in." "It wouldn't be proper for us to know how she will look, we will see tomorrow. Meiling stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Cosette in the pink dress, then she looked to Syaoran who seemed entranced by her, Meiling just couldn't stand it. Why did he like her so much, she was beneath him, she was an abandoned orphan that her Uncle took in, just the rest of those pests downstairs. Meiling glared as she walked toward them.

"What do you think Meiling?" Madison asked. Natasha and Syaoran knew she shouldn't have asked her.

"You did a wonderful job Madison, but on her, the poor thing is wasted. Well good afternoon to you." Meiling said walking out. Eriol felt a little bad for the girl, but she would soon find out that Syaoran wasn't interested in her and move on. Syaoran frowned at himself for not making Meiling feel better but he couldn't lie in front of his knowing step-mother, he did find Cosette beautiful in that dress and in anything really.

The rest of the day went by normally and evening soon came, then morning. Cosette didn't train with Syaoran this time since it was Meiling's birthday and Syaoran said that he would be with her for most of the day until the party. The beginning of dusk soon came and all the servants were getting the ballroom ready, including Cosette, Eriol and the children.

"COSETTE!" All the children squealed out when they saw Cosette come into the ballroom.

"Hi guys, I've missed you all so much." She smiled as they hugged her. She looked up as she felt eyes on her. Standing away from everyone all alone was Sasami; everything about her was the same, except she did get a little bigger since it was late in the year and everyone was going to turn their next age. All the children stopped when Cosette hushed them. She walked past them to Sasami. Sasami started to build tears in her eyes as Cosette came closer. Cosette knelled down and looked into her pink eyes and asked, "What's the matter honey?" She asked the young girl motherly. Sasami's tears fell as she ran into Cosette, crying automatically. Cosette put her arms around the girl, "Shh, sweetie it will be okay, why are you crying?"

"Because I've missed you and Eriol said that we couldn't see you and we all missed you." All the other children nodded. Cosette quieted down Sasami and told everyone, "Well guys, you'll get to see me all day today so let's fix up this ballroom nice and fast so we can maybe play." All the kids cheered and got to work. They cleaned the whole room then put up the decorations and set the tables up and the chairs.

"We did it and it only took an hour and fifteen minutes." Eriol said. Cosette looked at the room; mostly everything was red for Meiling. Cosette smiled and looked at the ten kids, "Nice work kiddos, now read for a game?" All the kids cheered as they ran out of the ballroom.

About another half an hour later, the children were called to get their bath and get dressed for the party (AN: If Meiling knew she would have a fit, but I want them there since they miss Cosette). Madison came down right after calling for Cosette and Eriol, "You two need to get cleaned and dressed, the guests are now arriving, by the time you two are done this whole room should be full." She said dragging them up the stairs. Madison gave Eriol to Syaoran who was going to give him a tux, at his step-mother's and her request, Natasha and Madison took Cosette to her room. Both Kero and Showron were hiding when they came in. "I believe the green dress will do as I said yesterday." Natasha said. They put it on her and they did her hair, since it grew and Madison didn't cut it, it was longer and the same length all over. They put it back and curled it and added a pinch of lip-gloss and a tiny bit if green eyeliner. The dress alone made her eyes shine, but Natasha wanted to be the mother to her daughter she could never be and she added an emerald necklace and earrings. Madison looked at the queen, "Auntie, they're beautiful, and they match her dress perfectly." Madison said with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Madison. Yes I think that Cosette will defiantly out class Meiling." Natasha giggled like a young girl. "But Cosette really, don't make a scene, the emperor will not be happy and Meiling will probably get mad. So don't make a scene, try to blend in." They soon stepped out of Cosette's bedroom to the staircase where Eriol was waiting in a dark blue tux. Syaoran and Meiling were both already downstairs since Syaoran had to escort her.

"You look perfectly breath-taking Cosette." Eriol said. "As well as you Madison and your highness." He added. Natasha was wearing a slim ebony dress that matched her hair, Madison wore a lavender dress that showed her curves and Eriol loved that. "I'll head downstairs first, Eriol escort both girls." Eriol nodded and took both girls arms. (AN: ERIOL GOT ALL THE GIRLS LOL)

Reaching the second pair of stairs Cosette let go of Eriol as he and Madison turned to her. "Umm Eriol?" She asked being a little shy.

"Yes?" He and Madison looked at her.

"Why don't you just take Madison downstairs I'll go it alone." Eriol did understand why she wanted to go on her own but he would let her.

"Are you sure Cosette?" Madison asked. Cosette nodded as they went downstairs without her. Going down Eriol and Madison got some attention from the guests there, with Eriol's rather sophisticated glasses and jelled hair and Madison with her long flowing hair and Lavender dress and amethyst necklace and earrings that matched her eyes quite nicely. Meiling, Syaoran and Natasha met them at the end of the stairs, "Where's Cosette?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"She'll be down your highness." Eriol said. He looked around the ballroom and noticed that the children really were all dressed up and here, which the emperor probably didn't do or say anything about. Of course the looked bored but they had to be good in order to stay. Meiling looked at both of the young men in front of her, they seemed so alike and yet so different. Eriol's glasses and jelled hair made him look sophisticated. Syaoran kept his hair messy and even if he were to push it back it wouldn't stay but they both did look handsome.

A sudden gasp was heard and all eyes turned to the stairs. Walking down the stairs with elegance, charm but shy and unsure was a blushing Cosette. She stunned everyone in her emerald colored dress; it brought out her eyes beautifully. Madison, Natasha and Eriol smiled at her grace and beauty. Syaoran was practically drooling and Meiling was about to get a rifle and shoot her. She looked closely at her and noticed her step-aunt's earrings and necklace were on her. Everyone in the room was starring at her. '**How dare she come to my birthday celebration looking better than me.**' Meiling thought. Smoke was coming out of her ears.

"You look positively ravishing dear, who made you that gorgeous gown?" One woman asked Cosette.

"Well the young lady nest to me made it." Cosette said blushing. Madison blushed as everyone within the looking distance looked at her. As they slowly but surely moved away, complimenting them both.

"They are right to say what they said; you did a beautiful job Madison and you make the dress look even more beautiful Cosette." Natasha smiled at both girls. Meiling stomped next to Madison and glared at Cosette. "Auntie, why did you invite **her**, her little friends and her **boyfriend**?" She asked so calmly that a vein was coming out of her forehead.

"Dear clam down its not like having ten children, Eriol and Cosette here will completely ruin your night." Natasha said looking toward the ceiling in a lying matter. (AN: I can't believe myself, I made Meiling seem like a vile, evil person and I make Sakura's mother a child-like adult, like her father Aiden) (Kawaii!) "Go on honey, you uncle wants to give you a present anyway." She added. Meiling raised a brow to the queen before walking off. Syaoran and Cosette at the same time Madison giggled and said, "Kawaii, you both did the same thing." Syaoran blushed but Cosette wasn't paying attention to that fact, she looked around and found the children, "Excuse me, I'll be back." She walked toward the kids as Madison was called by the ladies in their thirties to ask her about the dresses she made.

All the children smiled at her. They were all dressed and they looked extremely clean, better than she's ever seen them. The boys were each in black tuxedos and all the girls had different dresses of their own. "Hi Cosette." Sasami walking up to her in her pink dress that brought out her eyes. Cosette picked up Sasami and said, "You look lovely Sasami. You all do." All the children beamed at her. "Look why don't you all go play in the other room, and come back when you hear that dinner is served or you won't get any." The children shouted and ran off. Cosette looked at Sasami in her arms, "Can I stay with you?" She asked. Cosette's emerald eyes widened as she turned her head toward Syaoran and Eriol. She let out a breath. "Well alright but you have to stay by me." Sasami's eyes lit up as she nodded. Cosette carried her toward Syaoran and Eriol.

"Meiling didn't come back?" She asked.

"She did when you were talking to the kids but my step-mother took her so she could clam down." Syaoran said.

"Madison went to talk to the other ladies." Eriol said.

"Now why is she on your arms?" Syaoran asked.

"Hello Sasami." Eriol smiled Sasami smiled at him but looked at the prince with a scared and frowning face. Syaoran smiled at the child before giving her a quick pat on the head. "Hey Cosette." Madison said coming back to talk to her. She stopped in mid sentence then asked, "Uh Cosette, why are holding that girl?"

"Because she wanted to stay with me." Cosette said looking down at Sasami, who and looking away for a moment.

"Madison, that's Sasami, the youngest of the children." Eriol said. Sasami looked at Madison with her pink eyes. "Aww she's adorable, maybe I could make a few dresses for her and her friends." "But Cosette, the orchestra is about to start playing and all the ladies want to see you dancing in the dress and since Meiling isn't here just yet you can dance with Syaoran." Syaoran blushed a little.

"But I want to stay with Cosette." Sasami said with a sad face.

"Madison and I will be with you while Cosette and the prince dance." Eriol smiled.

"Oh ok."  Sasami said as Madison took her from Cosette. "Oh I hope you don't mind Syaoran." She said. She forgot to ask him. Syaoran blushed but said he would, "It's alright." He took Cosette's hand and led her to the floor. As Cosette and Syaoran danced Meiling and Natasha came back, Natasha smiled with a glow in her eyes. Meiling saw them as well. Her eyes turned from ruby to blood red with anger and jealousy. She would get at that little wench for stealing Syaoran.

Lil LoveStar: I finally finished that, I'm glad. I hope you all liked tell me RR

Natasha: I'm so happy for Cosette.

Meiling: I will have my revenge against that little wench, watch me LoveStar!


	8. Natasha’s Push and The Passion Card’s Re...

Chapter 7: Natasha's Push, The Passion Card's Return

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone, I love all my reviews as usual. **Princess Krystal01, AnimeObsessionFantasy, HanaTenshiHimeko, pizzaluva, Cherry Dragon & Dark Dragon, MagicKnightNancy, Xiaoyu122, Silver Wolf Gurl, Deadly-Affections**. Thanks so much to all of you.

Cosette: OMG, what have you done to the chapter.

Meiling: **YEAH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

Lil LoveStar: I gave the public what they wanted.

Natasha: This will be interesting.

Lil LoveStar: Ok let's get this done.

Before the party ended Cosette and Madison got a lot of compliments and Syaoran did as well. Everyone wished Meiling a happy birthday but she really didn't care, she was death glaring at Cosette. She wanted revenge against the little brat, how dare she out dress her and steal her date on her birthday, it was unforgivable and she would get even.

The next morning at around three forty-five Meiling angrily walked to her uncle's private room where she knew he would be. "Uncle Sean?" She said in an angry tone walking in.

"Yes Meiling." Sean said looking at her angry ruby eyes.

"I want to know why that girl and her friends were at my birthday."

"Because Eriol and I had a little bet and I lost so he got bring the children and Cosette." Sean said remembering how Eriol beat him at chess. (AN: HAHAHA!)

"But that tramp upstaged me and she took Xiaolang from me." Meiling said with tears in her eyes. "And I want to get back at her."

"My dear niece, that I can help you with, all you have to do is get her away from my son for a while."

"Thank you uncle." Meiling smiled evilly and left to find Syaoran and Cosette. (AN: We see how this turns out in the next chapter)

Natasha

"I'll take it that you two enjoyed the party last night?" Natasha asked the two persons before her.

"Well I did get my paws on that ice cream that I wanted." Kero said.

"I liked the fact that Cosette looked beautiful." Showron said with a smile. "And the fact that she danced with Li."

"But meanwhile you didn't notice that that little girl saw them dance and she was mad as hell." Kero said, sipping a milk shake.

"Yes I did notice; Meiling was very jealous I hope she won't do anything drastic." Natasha said with a worried look.

"Seeing that kid's attitude first off, I'd say she's going to do something." Kero said.

Cosette

Out in Syaoran's training ground Cosette and Syaoran were fencing. Cosette dodged Syaoran's thin sword. "Come on Cosette can't you hit me?" Syaoran taunted. Cosette didn't say anything but was looking for an opening. Finding it she struck him, winning their bout. A small cut came to Syaoran's arm but he ignored it.

Meiling came out on the main balcony and looked out at Syaoran and Cosette. Cosette had just beat Syaoran and they were about to spar in Martial Arts. She watched as they started out slowly but sped up. Why in the world would Syaoran train with her, she couldn't have been that good. But as Meiling watched she saw that the little servant girl was a good fighter and she was giving Syaoran a run for his money. "I can't believe it, she can fight." Meiling said as Cosette round kicked Syaoran in the jaw. She left the balcony and went downstairs.

Syaoran

Cosette and Syaoran fought and Cosette kicked him in the face. "Damn girl! You fight like a woman on fire." Syaoran said. 'I love it.' Syaoran thought. He tried to punch her away from him with great speed and endeavor.

Natasha

"Oh Keroberos, Xiao-lang what is that?" Natasha asked looking at the sealed Card.

"That's the Passion Card highness." Showron said.

"We sealed it because your daughter can't really control it." Kero said. Natasha got up and looked at the sealed Card. She took the seal off and took the card in her hand.

"You still have your magic." Showron said amazed.

"Why would I ever lose it?" Natasha asked looking at the Card, a playful look on. She released the Card. The little fairy came out and looked at Natasha.

"What are you going to do?" Kero asked.

"The prince needs to realize his heart; the Passion Card can help him." Natasha said. She nodded to the Card and it flew off.

Meiling

Meiling was still watching them spar but she was outside and they didn't notice her.

Sean

"My lord Natasha is in her room."

"It doesn't matter. Where is Meiling?" Sean asked.

"She's watching your son and the girl."

"Hmm, maybe after I let Meiling have her revenge I'll play with the girl's mind as well as Xiaolang's emotions." Sean smiled evilly, looking into a portal at his wife. 'It's really too bad my dear, you're going to lose your daughter and then you'll have nothing left but me.' He thought.

Syaoran

While sparing with Cosette Syaoran noticed that same magic again, the one that the little fairy-like creature had, it reminded him of the Clow Cards, but they have been gone for 100 years. Sensing the fairy again he stopped Cosette and started to sense the magic in the air. Unknown to Syaoran, Cosette could feel her Card as well, its aura though was not only pink it also had a white aura. 'Someone is using my Card, but how?' Cosette thought. The fairy appeared looking at both Syaoran and Cosette. Cosette wanted to seal the Card but she couldn't with Syaoran there so there was nothing she could do. (AN: She couldn't summon her other Cards either because Syaoran would sense it, DUH) Syaoran jumped toward the fairy so he could catch it with his magic. The fairy escaped his strong magic. The Passion Card flew toward Cosette but flew toward Syaoran. Before Syaoran could use his magic the Passion Card sprinkled her magic on him. The Passion Card looked at Cosette, giggled and flew off to her room.

Meiling

Meiling saw the little fairy flying toward Syaoran and Cosette, Syaoran saw it but it seemed that Cosette didn't see it. The fairy hit Syaoran with magic and flew off. The next thing she saw horrified her.

Syaoran

The Passion Card's magic made Syaoran feel his feelings and his passion rose. He looked at Cosette with a loving and lustful smile he froze her in her place and came toward her. He used his magic and pushed her toward a wall. He came to her and kissed her full and hard.

Cosette

Looked as the power of the Passion Card overtook Syaoran and he looked at her with the same look he gave her the first tome the Passion Card got to him. 'What is he going to do?' Cosette asked in her mind. Syaoran used his magic to freeze her and since she wasn't prepared for and also because she couldn't reveal herself she couldn't move. He pushed her toward a wall. He came toward her and kissed her full and hard on the lips.

Natasha

Showron giggled at the site before him, Kero frowned and Natasha looked at the Passion Card coming to her. She took her aura off the Card and sealed it again. "You know that little girl is watching as well." Kero said which stopped Showron's giggling.

"One thing I couldn't prevent no matter how hard I were to try. But she, Cosette and Syaoran will soon understand what was meant to be." Natasha said as she, the guardians and Meiling watched Syaoran and Cosette kiss.

Meiling POV

_I-I didn't understand it, he-he was k-kissing her! I know that fairy caused Syaoran to act in such a way but…I HATE THAT LITTLE TRAMP! I yelled in my head. I stomped over to them and yelled, "SYAORAN!" Syaoran let go of her and it seemed the little spell wore off._

_"What's wrong Meiling?" He asked me not remember. I would have yelled my lungs if he didn't have that not knowing face on._

_"You kissed HER!" I said forcefully._

__

Normal POV

Syaoran thought for a moment and he remembered the fairy and that it hit him again. But he wasn't going to tell Meiling that. "I don't know why I kissed her Meiling." Cosette was silent as their second incident dragged on. But to her luck it wouldn't last long. "Cosette!" Natasha called from the main balcony. "Could you come here dear? Madison is ready with your new dresses." Cosette bowed to Syaoran and Meiling and ran off, thankful the queen saved her.

Lil LoveStar: So how'd you like it?

Natasha: Very good job LoveStar.

Inuyasha: Feh… the girl has other stories to work on still.

Lil LoveStar: As I tell my boyfriend all the time… SIT!

Inuyasha: (falls to the ground)

Lil LoveStar: Hope you enjoyed.


	9. The Revenge

Chapter 8: The Revenge

Lil LoveStar: Hi guys! Look I have something to tell you all; in this chapter you might hate me.

Madison: Why is that?

Sean: Look at the title of this chapter.

Meiling: YES IT'S MY REVENGE ON THAT LITTLE WHORE!

Lil LoveStar: Shut up! Cosette is not a whore, you're just an ass. Well just so you know Cosette will get hurt in this chapter, a few new twists will be introduced and the question of a hero will be asked. And I loved the reviews everyone!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: Yes a bad mommy indeed LOL!

**sprout**: I'm very glad you love me and I shall continue to make you all happy.

**darlin****'**: Thank you so much!

**Deadly-Affections**: The plot will thicken even more.

**ryoko**: The end? I haven't even gotten to the point where Cosette finds out who she is.

**duja**: Yes I am Kagome and my boyfriend is named InuRavel LMAO!

**Princess Krystal01**: There will be more than that.

**Meow the chibi neko**: The Passion Card is an excuse for Syaoran to kiss Cosette of course.

**Cheria**: The question now is will the Passion Card strike again or will Syaoran do it himself?

**HanaTenshiHimeko**: The Passion Card is not dangerous just playful and besides I know you like some kissing action.

**Moonspell**: Thanks bunches.

**Midnight-Blue-Wolves**: IT'S HERE!

**MagicKnightNancy**: Cat is out of the bag.

**Xiaoyu122**: Patients it will come.

**ms****. pac man**: Yes something is going to happen don't worry about it.

**Pika**** 569**: Don't die please! I have no money to be sued. LOL

In the darkness of his chamber Sean Li watched what happened, he saw Syaoran kiss Cosette, he saw Meiling watching and he saw Natasha save Cosette. "Hmm… Natasha is showing her love for the girl no doubt." Sean said to no one in particular. "And to think after I killed her husband, made her son leave and take her daughter, she's still the way she was when I first laid eyes on her."

"Sire you know good and well that ever since you killed the half reincarnation of Clow that you have gotten stronger." A black panther with large blue eyes and a spin on his tail said sitting on the desk.

"Suppi I know that but the other half now has the power and I have to find him." Sean said glaring at the screen before him. "And I still don't know where the Cards are, Aiden that fool left them with someone but I still don't know who."

"Master you could always torture the woman into telling you." A woman with blood red hair and eyes said.

"Taking her family away from her was enough Nakuru, and I do love her." Sean said.

"Then torture the girl master, Meiling wanted you to anyway and besides she may know something even if she is young." Suppi said getting off the desk and flying over to his master with his blue butterfly wings. Sean thought about what Suppi said and he smiled.

Eriol

"Eriol can we see Cosette?" Sasami asked sweetly. Eriol was in his own universe he did see what happened with Syaoran and Cosette. He wasn't jealous but he was afraid for Cosette, he had a feeling that the emperor knew and he knew that Meiling didn't like Cosette and he knew she saw what happened. He came out of it from Sasami's pull against his pants and said, "We can go just go get your ribbons." Sasami smiled and ran off. Eriol looked at the key he had in his hand, it had been so long but he thought it was time. "Come forth Spinner." He said. A panther came out of the key; it was a navy blue color and had blue eyes, a spin on its tail and butterfly wings. "Master Eli, how have you been?" The panther asked sitting on his shoulder.

"Fine Spinner, but I sense something is going to happen to the Card Mistress." Eriol said.

"Should I keep an eye on her Eli?" Spinner asked

"No, you can't, her mother will see you and your other self will sense you, I can't risk it, not yet." Eriol said. Spinner nodded and returned to the key. Sasami came running toward him; she had pink ribbons in her hand that matched her eyes. Eriol tied them in and he picked her up and they started upstairs to Madison's room.

Madison's Room

"I can't believe how good you look; the next time we have a party you have to wear this Cosette." Madison squealed at the new formal dress she made for Cosette. Cosette smiled and sweatdropped at the same time. Natasha only smiled. A knock came to the door and Madison ran over to open it.

"Hello Madison." Eriol smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasami smiled and screamed when she saw Cosette in the dress. "Cosette you look so pretty!" She jumped out of Eriol's arms and ran next to Cosette.

"Ahh I see you came up after all Eriol." Natasha smiled. Eriol blushed and nodded. Cosette picked up Sasami and looked her over. "Well I see that you're clean as a whistle and you tied your ribbons."

"No Eriol did that for me." Sasami smiled and looked at Eriol. "He would make a good boyfriend for you Cosette." Eriol blushed from embarrassment, Madison blushed and Cosette blushed as well. Natasha giggled at the teens and little girl. After a little while Cosette got back into the light orange dress that she was wearing after she was done fighting Syaoran. Madison had lunch brought to them and they ate and spoke.

"Oh Cosette why was Meiling so mad with you outside, what did you and Syaoran do?" Madison asked. Cosette blushed and told her that Syaoran kissed her. Madison smiled a large smile. "Oh thank the good lord, at least he doesn't like Meiling, they're cousins for Christ sake."

The emperor's guards came in suddenly and grabbed Cosette. "Cosette!" Sasami yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Natasha asked forcefully.

"The emperor's orders we have to bring the girl to him." One of the guards said dragging Cosette.

"And why is that?" A cool clam voice asked. It was Syaoran and he was standing in the doorway.

"Because it's my wish son, I want to have a little chat with her." Sean said walking toward Syaoran, Meiling behind him.

"I don't believe you father." Syaoran said.

"Neither do I." Natasha said.

"I don't care what you believe; she's coming with me now." Sean said. The guards dragged her out of the room and Sean walked in front of them with Meiling next to him to his chamber.

"Cosette…" Sasami sobbed. Natasha picked her up and held her. "Eriol let her stay with me and help Madison clean up please." Eriol nodded to the queen. Natasha looked at Syaoran.

"Meiling told him. He's going to hurt her." Syaoran said glaring in the direction they went. Natasha walked up to him and touched his cheek. Syaoran looked at her and he suddenly saw his mother in her face and his face softened slightly. Natasha took Sasami to Cosette's room and let her cry a little and put her down for a nap. (AN: Don't ask how that happened)

"There's nothing you can do is there?" Madison asked Syaoran and Natasha as she came out and closed the door slightly. Syaoran looked away and Natasha looked down.

Cosette

"I have one question, did you kiss my son or did he kiss you?" Sean asked Cosette, she was tied to a wall in an underground part of the emperor's chamber. It looked like a torture chamber with the dry blood on the walls, and in the carpet. Weapons of different size and shape hung everywhere and the lingering smell of blood and poison and other things nearly knocked Cosette out.

"Syaoran kissed me; I didn't know he would do it." Cosette said looking away from the emperor. Meiling was watching intent fully. Cosette was telling the truth there.

"Did you ask Syaoran to dance at my birthday?" Meiling asked moving toward Cosette.

"No Madison asked Syaoran so everyone could see my dress." Cosette said frowning at her, she knew what this was about, Meiling was jealous of her and it was very easy to see. "And if you love him so much tell him." She said. Meiling got angry and slapped her. Cosette turned her head back and looked at her.

"I hate you, you little bitch, you took him away from me!" Meiling yelled.

"I didn't do anything, of you want to blame anyone blame him." Cosette said looking at the emperor. "He's the one that made me Syaoran's servant." Sean was tired of her insolence and he was tired about hearing of Syaoran and Meiling's damn obsession, he did want them to be together but he wanted to know who had the Clow Cards even more. "Meiling let me deal with her you can go find Syaoran and enjoy the afternoon with him." Sean said. Meiling smiled and started upstairs but not before clawing Cosette's face. Cosette jerked her head toward Meiling and glared at her, one thing she never did in her life, at least not in pure anger. As soon as Meiling left it had gotten a little scarier and Cosette didn't like it one bit.

"Tell me something my dear…" Sean started as two candles were lit. He walked over to her face and healed it. "Do you know about the Clow Cards?" Sean asked with a voice of pure silk, which scared Cosette.

"N-n-no I don't know about any Clow Cards, only you and your son possess magic." Cosette said with a look of suspicion. Sean looked at the ground, closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's where you're wrong my dear, there are many humans with magic in their blood. My first wife, lord rest her soul had powerful magic, that's why my Xiaolang is such a strong sorcerer." "My second wife, who has taken a fancy to you also possess magic, as did her first husband, in fact he was the strongest good sorcerer around, until he died." Cosette looked at him and asked, "What's your point?" Sean's eyes turned red and he struck her, causing her to cough up blood.

"I believe your family told you about the Cards." He said icily. Cosette looked up at him and said, "How could they if I was brought here as a baby?"

"Ahh, she got you there master." Suppi said floating in the air. Cosette couldn't believe her eyes, it looked like Kero only slightly different and it seemed that it wasn't always hungry like Kero and Showron.

"Be quiet Suppi, she knows something about them." Sean said stubbornly.

"The only thing the girl knows is that the Clow Cards don't exist anymore." Nakuru said looking at Cosette intent fully. Cosette noticed the magic coming from the two next to the emperor, the panther she could easily tell but the girl, but there was something different about her.

"You read her mind, I see. Cosette how could you know that the Clow Cards didn't exist if they were before your or even my time?" Sean asked. Cosette frowned at him and said, "I've been here all my life, you've talked or more or less have yelled about not having them, I eventually overheard what they were when you told Syaoran when he was younger."

"You think you're so smart don't you? Think that you're different from those other children down there? Don't you Cosette." Sean stated. Cosette was wondering where he was getting at because he was trying to break her but he wouldn't be able to.

"All of us have homes and families. You stole us from our families and our homes to be your little slaves." Cosette spat thinking of all the children and Eriol. Sean's face changed from a calm one to a vicious one. He pulled her auburn hair toward his face, "What HAVE I ALWAYS TOLD YOU COSETTE! Your mother abandoned you for dead and I save you from that by bringing you into my home and it was my kindness that kept food in you and clothes on you!" He let go of her and turned his back to her.

"You're wrong…" Cosette said softly but enough for him to hear. Sean turned back to look at her, she lifted her head and looked him in the eye and said, "My mother loved me and I believe in the depths of my heart and soul that she didn't desert me, she sang to me, she protected me until I was taken. My mother loves me and wants me and I don't care what you think and I won't listen to your lies anymore." Her statement sealed her fate… the emperor snapped at her words. He told the panther and the girl to leave immediately. "Well you think I can't break you?" He summoned a whip with sharp needles at the end. "I will prove to you how much your mother cared about you." The emperor, Sean Li's torture began.

Natasha

Natasha was sitting in Cosette's room and watching little Sasami sleep. She was worried about Cosette and she could tell that everyone else was also. Meiling was as happy as could be and she tried to get Syaoran's mind off of Cosette but he locked himself in his room. And now Natasha was looking over this sweet three-year-old, she noticed that she was having bad dreams because of the tears coming out of her eyes. She wiped her tears and kissed her cheek; a smile appeared on her face and felt content and happy. Natasha smiled at the small girl.

"Reminds you of Sakura no doubt." Showron said looking out into the horizon.

"What are you talking about, she never watched Sakura when she was small." Kero said munching on some pudding. Showron frowned at Kero before looking at Natasha who just simply giggled at the two guardians.

"Sakura knows the love of a mother; I gave it to her every evening in her dreams, through her Castle on a Cloud." She sighed and said, "But I'm afraid that Castle my not be able to help her now."

Cosette

After two hours of nothing but an array of different weapons and acid Cosette was laid on a table. Her beautiful dress long since torn off, she was naked. Her beautiful skin was slashed, bleeding, bruised, the acid that he placed on every cut burned but everything he did wasn't enough to knock her out. She was laying on her stomach looking in one direction, her pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavily. After all the screaming she did the emperor decided to leave her for a while, but after some time she didn't feel her pain anymore, her eyesight returned to her. "I see you don't feel it anymore. Now I know you can't tell me about the Clow Cards but what I told you about your mother, do you believe me now?" He asked walking toward her.

"I believe she loved me and nothing you do or say can change that." She said slowly, it hurt to talk a little.

"Stubborn, that's why Xiaolang fancies you so much." Sean said. "You actually believe she loved, you believe all that jibber jabber about a Castle on a Cloud nonsense."

"My Castle is real; it's what has kept my hope for so long." Cosette breathed out while closing her eyes and thinking about her Castle. Sean laughed a cruel laugh and looked at Cosette with skepticism, "You really believe in such a fairytale? In a place where children are brought when they feel lost and alone, where a mother watches and takes care of them?" "Cosette let me tell you, it's not real. And even if it was you're too old to be in such a place, to have such a dream."

Cosette looked at the emperor she wanted to hurt him and cry at the same time, she knew that the Castle on a Cloud existed. She had to be strong now and she wouldn't cry instead she would defy what he said, because she didn't believe it. "You're wrong again, as long as you have a child's heart and soul the Castle is yours. My mother told me that the Castle is rightfully mine and I still believe it and that's something not even you can take from me or stop me from believing." Those were Cosette's last words for a long time.

Six Hours Later

A pair of strong arms was carrying a limp, bleeding, unconscious body. The body was small and right now very fragile. Syaoran walked up the stairs with Cosette since his father threw her out of his chamber they way she was now. He made it to her room and opened the door to find Natasha and Sasami, Sasami was asleep and Natasha was watching her. "Step-mother…" Syaoran started. Natasha turned to look at him and the girl he was holding. Her eyes grew soft and sad as she made a second bed with her magic so Syaoran could put Cosette on it. Laying her down was very hard because of all the cuts and burns she received. Madison and Eriol soon came in when they heard Syaoran had gotten Cosette. They all looked at the battered girl, each of them with a look of sadness and horror.

"Father is a cold-hearted monster. How could you and mother marry him?" Syaoran asked Natasha while still looking at Cosette. Natasha looked at Syaoran and looked back at Cosette before saying, "You father was different when Yelan was around, he was very different…" Madison and Eriol looked at Natasha.

"When you were young Syaoran your father was kinder, a much better king then he is now." Natasha said. Syaoran looked at her as she went on, "But after Yelan died he changed and the kingdom and the lives of so many suffered because of it. And I didn't choose to marry your father Syaoran; your father broke my family apart to have me." Eriol's eyes widened more then that of Madison and Syaoran. Because he now saw something very important in Natasha and in Cosette but he would confront her later.

Cosette's Dreams (Italics are her dreams)

 _Cosette stood before the Castle on a Cloud and she heard a voice calling her. As she ran toward it she saw Keroberos and Xiao-lang flying over head toward the castle. It was a glorious sight until she saw the sky darken. She stopped and fell down a hole. "AHHHHHHH!" Cosette landed in the torture chamber that the emperor brought her to. "Hello Cosette." The emperor and Meiling were circling her._

_"What do you want, let me out of here!" She yelled. Both of them looked slightly different, she noticed that they looked like demons._

_"Oh you're not going anywhere for a while my dear." The emperor said with an evil sneer. He pulled out a sword and a glass bottle with a black liquid in it. He poured the liquid on the sword and it changed the color of the blade to black as well. Sean walked toward her and proceeded to make a deep cut to every part of her body. She started to feel it and it made her yell and scream at the pain the circulated through her body where he was cutting at her. For every bit of pain he and Meiling inflicted on her she thought about Kero, Showron, Eriol, Madison, the queen and the children. She also thought about Syaoran, she imagined herself safe in his arms. Tears started coming down her face as both the emperor and Meiling grinned with satisfaction at her pain and tears._

Cosette's Room

Natasha, Madison, Eriol and Syaoran watched as Cosette started to cry tears and whimper in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare auntie." Madison said. Natasha could see that and the only way to really calm Cosette down was to sing about the Castle on a Cloud but if Syaoran found out that she knew that song it would ruin her and Yelan's plan for them. Instead Natasha used her magic to bring herself into Cosette's dream and to calm her down. Her aura started to show and she teleported herself into Cosette's dream.

Cosette's Dream

_Cosette cried as Meiling and the emperor inflicted more pain on her body and spirit. Sudden she saw a pure white light come forth and vanquish her fears and pain. She was floating in all white and she felt all her wounds from her body and spirit leave her like as if it never happened. Her ripped and mangled clothes returned and turned white like snow._

_When she opened her eyes she found herself inside the Castle on a Cloud and she heard a humming coming from not too away from where she was. She ran to find the woman in white, and this time she saw her long dark, wavy hair and her creamy pale skin but she couldn't see her face that well. The woman beckoned her to come to her. As Cosette stepped toward her, she noticed that she was growing younger as if her every step made time move backwards. Once in her arms Cosette was an infant again but her mind was the same, she tried to focus on the woman's face but no matter how hard she tired she couldn't see it. The woman started to rock her slowly and softly as she started to sing._

**_There is a Castle on a Cloud. I like to go there in my sleep._**

****

**_Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

****

**_There is a room that's full of toys; there are 100 boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

****

**_There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says Cosette I love you very much._**

****

**_I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries, crying at all is not allowed._**

****

**_Not in my Castle on a Cloud._**

****

_Cosette started to feel drowsy as she sang it over to her but every time she sang it again it would change a little each time but Cosette couldn't make it out after a while and she drifted into a peaceful slumber._

Cosette's Room

Natasha's aura glowed until Cosette was calm and she was asleep, her wounds were gone now thanks to Natasha. Eriol looked at the queen, realizing who she was and the reasons she always been so nice to Cosette and the reasons she tried to get Syaoran and Cosette together.

Madison was relieved about Cosette and was thankful to her aunt for healing her. She knew about magic and that her aunt possessed it but she rarely used it at all. Syaoran was also grateful for his step-mother even if he never really thought too lightly of her, but she had tried to be the mother he lost but he never let her, he instead followed in his father's now crooked ways. They all were about to leave for the evening to let her rest when they heard her sing her song in her sleep. They each smiled before turning away and leaving her and Sasami to sleep.

Lil LoveStar: Did you like? I hope you did. I didn't want to really get into how Cosette was tortured.

Eriol: What's the deal with the new characters?

Lil LoveStar: I think our audience knows.

Syaoran: Will Cosette be alright?

Lil LoveStar: We'll see in the next chapter. 


	10. The Truth and The Memories in the Castle

Chapter 9: The Truth and The Memories in the Castle

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone! Alright I think I got writers block on the beginning of my other stories and I can't understand why but as soon as I work over it I'll continue on them.

Madison: But for now she's going to work on this story and we know that many of you don't mind that really.

Kero: I see that some realizations are coming to the light.

Lil LoveStar: Oh I see you noticed Kero.

Showron: It's a real surprise.

Cosette needed more sleep then everyone originally thought, after the torture she endured she slept for two days and a lot happened while she dreamed, not only in her dreams but in the world outside. Syaoran didn't really need her for the time and it gave him time to think about what his step-mother said to him as well as his feelings toward the emerald-eyed beauty in her room sleeping. Sasami had woken up to see Cosette asleep, she wanted to wake her so they could play but Eriol advised against it, he took her downstairs with the other children and told them not to worry about Cosette, that she would be around to see them when she could. Madison stayed by Natasha's side since Cosette was asleep, she didn't like the fact that Meiling hurt Cosette but she wouldn't say anything about it to her. Meiling was angry at the fact that she had no one to talk to after that brat was put down by the emperor. Syaoran was cold toward her now and he refused to talk to her, Natasha did give her the time when she forced it but otherwise she was nowhere to be found when she was lonesome and Madison was usually with her so she couldn't find her either and she refused to play with those children or even talk to Eriol so she was left alone. Sean last but not least was happy that Cosette wasn't around for the short time but he was more concerned about the location of the Clow Cards and the good side of Clow Reed.

On a sunny day Natasha was sitting in the garden admiring the cherry blossoms and the peach blossoms and all the other colorful plants growing throughout the gardens. Natasha looked tired but still beautiful in the ripe age of 40 going on 41 soon. She stared out at the gardens as a figure came forward and stood next to her.

"You're worried about Cosette aren't you?" Eriol asked, his glasses shinning in the sun. Natasha smiled at the sky and at his words. Of course she was worried, what mother wouldn't be?

"She's special, she reminds me of my daughter from my first marriage." Natasha said looking at him. Eriol sat down and looked into her.

"Cosette is your daughter isn't she?" Natasha gasped at what he said, she had a feeling that someone would eventually notice but she never thought Eriol would. She looked at the cherry blossom and at the peach blossom trees that grew next to each other. She smiled a smile that she hadn't smiled since the day she met the grown up cherry blossom.

"Yes, Cosette is my daughter but she must not know, not yet at least." "I see you've noticed our similarities."

"Yes, the emerald eyes and the kindness to everything in life. But what I want to know is how Sean Li trapped you and Cosette."

"Oh… that was a long time ago. He drove my son Tori away from his home and he killed my husband Aiden. He wanted me to be his wife since Yelan, his first wife died a little after Syaoran was born. He forced me to marry him by taking my daughter from me, since I had nothing else and to keep my daughter alive I married him." Eriol nodded but inside he was boiling.

"You never tried to escape with Cosette?" Eriol asked.

"No, I was never left alone for a few years and after a while I just gave into him; my daughter was safe that was all that mattered to me." Natasha said looking at the sky. "But on to other things my dear boy, I've noticed that you care about my dear daughter quite a bit." Eriol did care for Cosette but he didn't love her, Natasha could see that but she did see that he was her friend and would do anything for her.

"Have you also noticed my magical powers my queen?" Eriol asked. Natasha smiled a smile that she only gave her husband and her best friend.

"I know my Aiden's powers are in you, you've become the new good side of Clow Reed." Spinner came out as she said that.

"So you're the Card Mistress' lost mother." Spinner said looking at Natasha. Natasha looked at Spinner then she looked at Eriol. He was like her husband, quiet and docile but at the same time he was his own person. He was inquisitive and was always thinking about things; it wasn't a surprise that he would notice Cosette's and her similarities.

"I must ask my queen, will you tell Cosette who she is?" Eriol asked.

"Only when Syaoran realizes his feelings, until then I will count on you to watch her and Madison." "Li won't stay emperor forever, his son will take his place very soon and my cherry blossom will be by his side."

"Sakura…" Eriol said softly. Natasha smiled and kissed his forehead. Eriol blushed out of embarrassment.

"I want you to watch her; if you wish it Spinner can watch her as well. Eriol shook his head at that.

"The emperor has made a dark side of Spinner and I can't risk being discovered until I can harness my powers. But I will guard your daughter my queen." His bowed and kissed her hand and left her with a smile that Aiden used to give her. Tears started to form in her older eyes as she saw her husband as he was in her memory and in her heart, she saw bits of her own son in Syaoran and she saw her daughter almost fully grown and it made her heart soar with happiness.

The very next day Cosette was still asleep and everyone but of course Meiling and the emperor came to see her. Sasami was worried but Natasha reassured her that she was fine, that she just needed rest. Madison had finished three dresses for her and little Sasami and a few of the other girls downstairs she had asked Eriol to bring them up to her so she could give the dresses to the girls. Syaoran was the one that stayed by Cosette the longest, he examined her every feature, her now slightly longer auburn hair, her perfectly shaped face, her delicate and creamy skin. He longed to feel her bare skin, to have her as his own but he wasn't sure of himself or his feelings.

"Kind of eats at you doesn't it your highness?" A voice asked from behind him.

"No, it doesn't bother me anymore, I just don't understand, it's almost as if she's magical." Syaoran said standing up but never taking his eyes off her sleeping form. Kero and Showron sweatdropped from their places atop her window sill.

"And why do you say that your highness?" Eriol asked his glasses flashing.

"She's… done something to me and I don't know what she's done." Syaoran said still looking at her, he wasn't sure why he was telling Eriol what was on his mind but he didn't care at the moment.

"You seem to indulge her my dear prince, you might even love her, think about it." Eriol said leaving him. Syaoran thought about his words as he turned to leave. 'Maybe I do love her…' He thought to himself.

Castle on a Cloud

Cosette felt so hurt that she couldn't find the woman in the castle; she'd been searching for what seemed to be a lifetime. She saw all the children in the castle and she even saw what looked to be statues of mystical creatures, two of them being Kero and Showron in their other forms, she also saw the symbol of what she didn't know to be the Clow Cards, as well as a statue of Clow Reed. She kept walking past the different structures and saw all the Cards made in crystal, they led her to a large set of doors. She opened the door and found a figure sitting near a window looking out of it. Cosette walked up to the figure and noticed that she wore a beautiful Chinese dress that was white and lavender colored, her hair was long and raven colored like Meiling's and it was put into a high ponytail. She was holding a Chinese fan that had a large butterfly on it.

"Umm, excuse me?" Cosette said a little timidly. The woman turned and Cosette got a good look at her, she wore make up that made her look as white as snow and she had narrow eyes but they were dark colored, she could see. She had the face of someone that was serious almost all the time but her eyes were soft and understanding.

"Well we finally meet face-to-face Card Mistress." The woman said with a small smile. Cosette was surprised that she knew that she was the Card Mistress.

"How did you know I was the Card Mistress?" Cosette asked. The woman looked out of the window once more before standing up and walking toward Cosette. She raised her fan and Cosette's Cards came out and circled Cosette.

"Because I can see you magic and I've known you for sometime now." The woman said.

"WAIT! If you know me then can you tell me who I am, why I know about this place and how I can find my family."

"I can't tell you all of those things my dear, most of it you have to find out on your own, but I can help you find out." The woman took her hand and led her to a room where she saw the town near the castle, only now it wasn't as ruined from when she first saw it.

"Why are we here?" Cosette asked looking at the town.

"I want to show you a few things." The woman said as she took Cosette to a moderately mediums sized house that was near the end of town. Cosette looked and saw a man with a kind smile, glasses and hair that was similar to hers. She also saw a young boy running toward him; he had ebony colored hair and dark eyes. And lastly she saw a woman that looked to be seven to eight months pregnant but Cosette couldn't see the woman's face. Cosette watched as the man kissed the woman and the young boy looked at his mother's swollen stomach.

"_Am I going to have a little brother mother?" _The boy asked.

"_I don't know Tori, we'll have to wait and see." _The woman said with happiness in her voice.

"_What if we have a girl Tori?"_ His father asked him.

"_I don't want a little monster, I want a brother." _Tori said. Both parents smiled as the scene before Cosette started to fad.

"What was that?" Cosette asked the woman.

"That was a part of your past my dear." Cosette's eyes widened as the woman said that and couldn't believe that she had a father and brother as well. What happened to them when she was small, were they still alive? Was her mother alive? Or were they all dead and she was alone in the world like the emperor told her. Cosette watched as they came to another scene where a baby was crying. It had just been born by the look of the woman who was her mother and the happy faces of her father and brother, who was a little upset since she was a girl and not a boy like he hoped.

"_It's a girl my dear."_ Cosette's father smiled.

"_Yes I know; Tori look at your sister." _Her mother said as Tori came closer.

"_She's a squirt! Name her squirt momma." _Tori said looking at the small baby that looked just like Cosette.

"_I know what to name her; she'll be named after one of my favorite flowers." _Her mother smiled. The scene faded and Cosette felt frustrated that she didn't know her name, she knew the faces of her father and brother but she didn't know her mother still.

"Please tell me, why can't I know my name and my mother's face, I know that you're purposely not showing me." Cosette said with a pout in her face.

"You have to find that out yourself young one, but there is one more thing I wish to show you." The woman said as she showed Cosette the town again only it looked better then from her past and even the present. But that's not where the woman was taking her. She took to the castle; it was redone and looked bright and beautiful like she's never seen it before. As she looked she saw Kero and Showron flying freely through the castle walls.

"_Come on Kero, we're going to be late!" Showron yelled as he flew faster._

"_I'm coming and I said I was sorry for oversleeping already, wait up!" Kero yelled._ They both flew to the main balcony and came outside to a grand cheer that erupted as they made it time.

"_Well there you two are, overslept again huh?" Madison asked as she smiled at them. _Cosette wasn't sure what she was seeing, Madison knew about her guardians, but how did that happen.

"_You gluttons had too much to eat probably." Syaoran joked walking next to Madison. _WHAT THE HELL? SYAORAN FOUND OUT TOO, HOW DID HER SECRET COME OUT? Cosette didn't understand it but she kept watching. She soon saw herself in what looked to be a gorgeous gown of white. Sasami and Eriol were with her as well. Syaoran smiled at her, the other her and walked up to him and kissed hhim softly on the lips and Cosette thought she was in a dream. Syaoran let go of her and made an announcement to the people, saying that he was going to marry her and that he was now the emperor. The scene faded like the others but Cosette was confused and had to ask.

"What did you show me?"

"I showed you your future little one; I showed what is to come."

"But I don't understand; why would Syaoran marry me? What about his father, the queen and Meiling?"

"The queen will still be alive, Meiling will find love elsewhere and the emperor will find happiness after his time passes. And the reason Syaoran marries you is because you both will grow to love each other and your past will be revealed to you and you will be with your family again." "But now its time for you to leave Cosette, the next time you're here it will be to give your castle." The woman started to glow and Cosette covered her eyes.

Cosette awoke to her room and Kero and Showron watching over her. "COSETTE! You're ok!" They both yelled hugging her. As they hugged her Cosette could only think about what she saw, her brief past and her future, her future with Syaoran.

Lil LoveStar: I can't believe I finished it, I'm so happy and now you get to read it and review it for me.

Showron: Very dramatic indeed this chapter.

Lil LoveStar: (smiles) See you soon!


End file.
